


Carrie Fisher: Return of the Fucking Jedi

by milordrevan



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Seduction, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Sometimes movie sets can get a little dull, especially if you are a beautiful young woman with needs, like Carrie Fisher. It's even harder to behave when you're spending day after day wearing a metal bikini. Carrie decides to do something about her special needs, while also raising the morale of the cast and crew.





	1. Chapter 1

Carrie Fisher leaned forward, allowing her cleavage to deepen to its full extent. She was dressed in nothing but her slave bikini outfit, or "the bikini from hell," as Carrie referred to it in her mind. It didn't fit very well, as it had been molded to fit her frame of four months ago. Carrie had been instructed to lose weight since then, which she had done. Now her waist was just enough slimmer that the bikini bottom threatened to fall with every step she took. The cups of the bikini top were also a bit loose, making it so that anyone standing directly behind her would have a good chance of catching a glimpse of her nipples. And the cups tended to slide around a bit, causing one of her breasts to slip out on more than one occasion.

Not that Carrie really minded people seeing her bare breasts. Enough of the cast and crew had seen them by now anyway.  They were, Carrie thought proudly, the most-loved pair of breasts on the set. Many a wife or girlfriend visiting the set had glared in her direction with poorly disguised jealousy. She took immense pleasure in secretly fucking their husbands and boyfriends in between takes. If they were going to be so jealous and hostile towards Carrie, well, she was just going to do everything she could to piss them off.

So, Carrie fucked them. Cast members (Harrison Ford was a particularly delicious fuck), stagehands, grips, cast members, lighting engineers, costume and makeup men and women, cast members, and even a producer or two. If they were even slightly attractive, chances were good that they had been intimate with Carrie over the last few years. And she fucked them often. If she only fucked four people in a 24-hour period, Carrie considered the day wasted. Fucking and doing drugs, with a little bit of acting thrown in for variety. That was her life.

A little bit into the shooting for The Empire Strikes Back, Carrie, in an attempt to make sure everyone would have the pleasure of fucking her, instituted a system. She took the name of everyone who wanted to fuck her (and were not disgusting or absurdly ugly) and put the lot of names into a big sombrero hat Harrison had scrounged up somewhere. Each morning, she would draw three names out of the hat, and those three men (or women, in some cases) would get to fuck her. One before shooting started, one during the lunch break, and one when they got done with the day's work. Any other fucking Carrie got up to during the day and night was purely at her discretion and with whomever she pleased.

After she fucked those three people, Carrie would judge which of the three was the best fuck, and their name would be put back into the hat with one word added to the end of their name: "Anal." That was a reward for actually trying to give her a good fuck. Most of the people did a good job, making the task of deciding who was the best somewhat difficult most days. The other two names would be thrown away.

Carrie fished around in the hat dramatically. She wanted to draw out the suspense, as well as allow the large crowd surrounding her to get a nice long look at her cleavage. Finally, her hand closed around a slip of paper.

"This morning's fuck will go to..." Carrie glanced down at the slip. "Jerry Adams!"

A tall man with thick blonde hair smiled broadly. Carrie nodded in his direction. "I'll meet you in my dressing room in a few minutes."

The crowd again held their breath as Carrie fished around for another slip.

"The lunch fuck will go to... Eileen Anderson!"

Carrie smiled to herself as Eileen blushed. She was a tiny girl with extremely long brown hair. Carrie had kept an eye on Eileen for a while, but the poor girl was very shy and tended to clam up around the big stars on the set. Hopefully Carrie would be able to get her to open up, in more ways than one, this afternoon.

The next slip of paper was quickly drawn. Carrie smiled as she looked at the paper. "This evening's fuck will go to... Nick Samuels, and it will be anal!"

Nick looked stunned, while his friends all clapped him on the back. Carrie remembered him. She'd fucked him about a month ago, and he wasn't anything special, but he was the best fuck of that day, so he got a chance for anal. His cock was pretty short, but it was thick. That meant she was going to have to use a lot of lube. Carrie shrugged to herself. Oh well. His wouldn't be the thickest cock she'd taken anally, though it was probably close.

Carrie straightened up and grabbed the sombrero full of slips. "Better luck tomorrow, boys," she said to the crowd as she made her way to her dressing room. She banged the door open to her dressing room to find Jerry sitting on the small twin mattress she had set up on a cot. And he was already naked. Carrie sighed and closed the door. This didn't bode well for her chances of getting some decent foreplay. Or any foreplay for that matter.

Sidling over to the bed, Carrie dutifully started to take off what little clothing she wore. Her soft-soled boots were first. While Jerry's eyes were glued to her breasts, Carrie used the opportunity to check Jerry out. He was decently muscular, probably from carrying around the heavy camera equipment. At least that's what Carrie thought he did. Maybe he was a stagehand? It didn't matter, Carrie decided. She noticed his cock was already at half-mast. It didn't look very big at all, but then again, Carrie had found plenty of pleasure from dicks of all sizes. He had a lot of blonde hair down there, which annoyed Carrie a little. He could have at least trimmed it back a little.

Carrie finished taking off her boots and straightened up, her hands sliding behind her to the clasp of her bikini top. Jerry's eyes were definitely on her tits now. "Ready to meet my twin moons?" Carrie said in a sultry voice. The lines may have been corny as hell, but Carrie did enjoy engaging in banter. The puns never failed to amuse her, and it wasn't like she was going to fuck this guy again. Unless he pleased her enough.

Jerry nodded. "I'd love to," he said in a surprisingly deep voice.

Carrie smiled and let the bikini top fall. It slid easily away from her large breasts. Carrie didn't have the biggest tits on set. That honor went to one of the makeup artists. However, Carrie knew she had the best-looking breasts. They were perfectly shaped, without any hint of sag or loose skin. They were very firm considering their size, and Carrie loved playing with them just as much as the guys did. Her dusky pink nipples were very sensitive.

The bed creaked as Jerry leaned forward, his hands grasping Carrie's tits. He squeezed them forcefully, and Carrie let out a squeak of protest. "Gentle, please," she said, her smile becoming a little forced. Jerry nodded and loosened his grasp a bit. Carrie let his hands rove over them for a few dozen seconds, then she stepped back and undid the clasp on her bikini bottom.

The bikini bottom fell away, revealing Carrie's completely shaved mound. She had experimented with having hair down there during the filming of A New Hope, but found that some guys were reluctant to eat her out if she had a hairy snatch. So, she had reluctantly shaved it bare. She loved her pussy, though. Her outer lips were nice and plump, and her inner lips tended to just barely peek out, even when she closed her legs completely. And her clit was larger than normal and extremely sensitive.

Carrie knelt in front of Jerry and grasped his cock firmly. She gave it a tentative lick, feeling it harden completely beneath her tongue. His cock didn't taste too badly. At least he kept it clean.

Taking Jerry's cock fully into her mouth, Carrie started to suck. Her experienced lips slid up and down his shaft just quickly enough to keep him stimulated, but not so quickly that he would lose control. Jerry's groans of pleasure intensified after about half a minute, and suddenly Carrie felt her head being forced down onto his cock. If Carrie was any less experienced, she would have gagged as she unwillingly deepthroated him. However, she still felt her eyes water a bit and she definitely did not enjoy the feeling of pubic hair on her nose and cheeks.

Carrie bit down slightly, just hard enough that he let go of her head, and she leaned back, letting his cock fall out of her mouth. Still squatting in between his legs, she glared up at him. "Do that again and I'll bite it off, asshole," she said tersely.

Jerry shrank back a little bit. Carrie was a small woman, but she could be very intimidating. "Sorry," he said gruffly.

Carrie continued to glare, then sighed. "Let's just get this over with," she said, and stood up. She walked over to the head of the bed and leaned forward, placing her front hands on the side of the mattress. She looked over at Jerry, who was still sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked shortly.

Jerry sprang up and within seconds Carrie felt him slide his cock slowly and gently into her snatch. At least he didn't just shove it in, Carrie thought as Jerry began to take her doggystyle.  He started slowly, then quickly sped up and despite her annoyance, Carrie began to enjoy it.

Jerry started slowly, then moved up to a nice quick tempo, grunting with each thrust. Several minutes later, Carrie's pussy began to tingle nicely, signaling that she was getting fairly close to an orgasm. She moaned softly, hoping that he would pick up the pace and finish her off. But after another minute, she felt his cock slide all the way out of her pussy. Carrie groaned in frustration, knowing that he was about to cum. Seconds later, she felt the familiar feeling of hot cum splatter onto her ass and lower back.

"Damn," Carrie muttered under her breath. She had been so close! She reached behind and fingered her pussy roughly, trying to get herself off. It was barely a minute before she felt the familiar waves of pleasure rack her body.

Carrie stood up and turned to see Jerry just standing there, his cock semi-hard. "You could have helped me get off rather than just watching me," Carrie snapped. "Get out of my room."

Her words seemed to be a slap in the face of Jerry. Flushing in anger, he took a step forward. Carrie quickly reached out and grabbed his dick in her right hand, digging her fingernails deep into his flesh.

"Get. Out," Carrie repeated softly. "Or I'll make sure you never fuck again."

Jerry stopped, but Carrie could see the debate raging across his face. After a moment, he relaxed. Carrie loosened her grip and let his cock slide out of her hand.

"Good boy," she said mockingly, crossing over to her dresser and looking for a cigarette. "Now shoo."

By the time she had found a cigarette and turned around, lighting it, he was gone. Carrie sighed in relief. She would never fuck him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie Fisher collapsed into her chair. Finally, it was lunchtime. She'd been horny all morning, and having to wear that bikini from hell all morning hadn't helped at all. She must have had six or seven nipple slips. Each time a nipple escaped its confines and half the cast and crew was suddenly staring in her direction, she felt her pussy get a little bit wetter. By the time the call for lunch came around, her pussy was completely soaked.

Lighting up another cigarette, Carrie looked around for the girl she was supposed to fuck during lunchtime. What was her name? Eileen something. She was that really shy girl, Carrie remembered. The one with the brown hair that reached her waist.

Carrie grabbed hold of Harrison Ford as he was passing by. "Hey, Harry," she said in a playful tone. Harrison looked down at her, annoyed. He hated being called 'Harry.' Of course, that just encouraged Carrie to call him that as often as possible.

"What?" he said, plainly looked forward to his lunch.

"Where's that Eileen girl?" Carrie said. "She's my lunch today." She giggled at her double entendre.

"I don't know," Harrison said. "Check over with costumes. That's where she works."

"Thanks," Carrie said. "Hey, want to meet up later, after we're done here?"

Harrison shook his head. "Can't. Got some charity thing tonight. I'm free tomorrow, though."

Carrie pouted a bit. "All right. See you, then."

She got up and wandered down the hall to where the costume people set up shop. Entering the costume room, she shivered. It was much colder in here than anywhere else for some reason.

One of the costume ladies looked over at her. "For the last time, Carrie, we can't make any more alterations to your slave costume! The way it fits now is the best we can get it."

"I'm not here to complain about your bikini from hell," Carrie shot back. "I'm looking for Eileen."

"She's over there," the costume lady said crossly. "What do you need her for?"

"I'm going to fuck her silly," Carrie said, knowing the other woman wouldn't believe a word she said.

"Yeah, right," the other lady snorted. "Eileen? She's far too good for the likes of you."

Carrie decided to ignore that and quickly located Eileen in the far corner. The short young woman was repairing a portion of a Gamorrean costume that had come undone. Carrie came up close behind her and put her hands over Eileen's eyes. She made sure her breasts were pressing firmly against Eileen's neck. "Guess who?" she purred.

Eileen jumped slightly, then went completely red. "Is it your lunch break?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Stepping back and releasing the sitting girl, Carrie nodded. "It sure is. And let me tell you, I'm readier than a rancor in heat."

Eileen flushed even redder, if possible. "Give me a couple minutes to finish this, please, ma'am."

"My dressing room. Five minutes. And call me Carrie," the bikini-clad woman said. She smiled wryly. "Or 'gorgeous.' Or 'sexual goddess.'" And enjoying the looks she was getting from the other women in the room, Carrie stalked out and returned to her dressing room.

Barely four minutes later, a tentative knock came at Carrie's door. "Well come on in," Carrie called. The door opened and Eileen sidled in. She hesitated when she saw Carrie relaxing on her mattress, completely naked and finishing off her cigarette.

"You ready to fuck?" Carrie said, throwing her cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

Eileen nodded and rather self-consciously began to strip. Carrie watched her interestedly. She was far more interested in guys than in girls, but she'd experimented with a handful of women over the years and found that girls could eat her out better than any guy. And she didn't mind eating other girls out, even if she didn't find it as fun as sucking cock. Eileen was wearing a cute green sweater and loose jeans, both of which hid her figure well.

Carrie's eyes widened slightly as Eileen removed her sweater and white tank top to reveal bare breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra! Eileen's face flushed as the reclining women gazed at her naked tits. They were average in size, being no bigger than a B-cup, but they were rather perky. Eileen's nipples were a pinkish-brown color and also perky.

Finally, Carrie looked up and smirked. "No tan lines, huh? I knew you wouldn't be as innocent as you look."

"I never claimed to be innocent," Eileen said in a surprisingly even voice. "I'm no virgin."

Surprised in Eileen's sudden change in attitude, Carrie lost her smirk. "Well, Miss Not-a-Virgin, let's get on with it then."

"I plan to," Eileen said sweetly. She slipped out of her shoes, then slid off her jeans and panties. Her pussy was as petite as the rest of the short woman. Her outer lips were very thin and hairless, and as Eileen moved closer to the bed, Carrie saw that she had very little in the way of inner lips either. Carrie figured that large cocks wouldn't be able to fit at all in this girl's tiny snatch.

"May I?" Eileen asked, gesturing to the bed. Carrie obligingly scooted over. Eileen lay down right next to Carrie and pressed her body against the actress'. Without warning, she leaned forward and kissed Carrie deeply. Shocked at Eileen's sudden forwardness, Carrie didn't pull back. Eileen took this as encouragement and wrapped her arms around the other woman. After several moments, she broke off the kiss.

"Are you ready to fuck?" Eileen asked with a wry grin. Carrie, her face flushed, nodded and wrapped her arms around Eileen. She hadn't felt this hot around a woman since, well, ever. Suddenly it was imperative that she stay here, with this young woman, for hours.

Kissing Carrie once more, but briefly, Eileen wriggled out of the other's embrace and slowly slid down Carrie's body. She took care to briefly pause and plant several kisses on the actress' breasts, eliciting instant moans. All too soon her head was between Carrie's legs. Carrie fought the sudden urge to scream in pleasure as Eileen's mouth clamped onto her snatch.

This girl is an expert, Carrie thought in between moans. It had been years since she'd been eaten out like this. Eileen seemed to know just when to put pressure on Carrie's clit and when to slide her tongue deep into the writhing actress' canal. Carrie clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, as the urge to let the whole set know just how good she felt was stronger than ever.

It took mere minutes for Carrie to cum. She desperately gasped for air, reflexively tightly clamping Eileen's head between her legs. By the time Carrie came down from her high, Eileen's face was screwed up in pain.

Carrie gazed down at her with bleary eyes, then noticing Eileen's discomfort, she immediately opened her legs. "Sorry," the young actress managed to gasp. "You're just too good at this."

Eileen crawled back up and kissed Carrie fiercely, letting Carrie experience the familiar taste of her own juices. "No worries," Eileen breathed. "I've had lots of practice."

Carrie smiled. "I can tell." She groaned slightly. "Let me catch my breath, then I'll return the favor."

Eileen's smile turned feral. "How about you return the favor now?" With that, she slowly, torturously, pulled her naked body along Carrie's. Her pussy left a trail of wetness up the length of Carrie's torso as she pulled herself up. Carrie soon found herself with a perfect view of Eileen's hairless pussy hovering above her face.

Suddenly, Carrie's mouth and nose were enveloped by Eileen's moist snatch. Still out of breath, Carrie frantically tried to pull away, but Eileen wasn't having any of it. She drove her hips harder into Carrie's face, pushing the red-faced actress down into her pillow.

"Lick me, and you can breathe," Eileen ordered. Carrie, starting to see red spots, forced her tongue between suddenly stiff lips and tasted Eileen's pussy for the first time. It tasted exquisite. Her lips were as smooth as any Carrie had ever felt and her clit was tiny, but hard.

Eileen abruptly raised her pussy off Carrie's face, allowing the actress to desperately take two large breaths before lowering herself, smothering the actress again.

"Lick me, and you will be allowed to breathe," Eileen repeated, her voice husky with a mixture of command and lust.

Carrie thrust her tongue into Eileen's canal, desperate to pleasure the young costume designer so that she would be allowed to breathe. After a few seconds, the pressure disappeared and she took the opportunity to take as many huge breaths as possible. She managed to get two in before again being smothered.

"Again," Eileen ordered, grinding her pussy on Carrie's face. "Again," she said after giving Carrie a moment for air. "Again....Again....Again."

Carrie was getting desperate. Each time, she was getting less and less time for air. Her lungs were crying out for air. Her hands were clutching Eileen's waist, trying to free herself, but the tiny girl was surprisingly strong, and Carrie's oxygen-starved arms couldn’t budge her.

Finally, Carrie's tongue did the trick. She ran her tongue quickly around the inside of Eileen's slit then pressed it firmly to her clit. Eileen shuddered violently, but didn't make a sound. After a few seconds, she finally lifted herself off Carrie's face.

Carrie barely noticed as Eileen got up and started to dress. Furiously sucking in air, she lay on the bed, exhausted. After a minute, she stared blearily over at the clothed costume designer, who was bent over Carrie's dresser, writing something on a slip of paper. Eileen looked up and smiled. She brought the paper over to the bed, touched it briefly to Carrie's still-damp pussy, then placed it on her naked chest. "See you later," Eileen whispered, and she was gone.

Carrie grabbed the paper. It was the original slip that read "Eileen Anderson." Except now it said, "Mistress Eileen Anderson" Carrie smiled. That she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Carrie wearily made her way back to her dressing room. The afternoon shooting had gone okay. More scenes with the bikini from hell. Having to clean herself off and have her makeup redone after her fun with Eileen had taken longer than usual, so George had been even more antsy than he normally was. She'd had another handful of nipple slips during the afternoon shooting, but unlike that morning, she'd merely been annoyed by them rather than feeling horny. She really needed an evening to relax. Hopefully in her hot tub.

But, before she could relax, she had one more person to fuck. Nick something. Simpson? Samson? No, she remembered his name. Samuels. Nick Samuels. He was the guy who was going to get anal.

Carrie sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for anal tonight. Still, a promise was a promise. Might as well get it over with. She grabbed a nearby stagehand. "Hey, could you go find Nick Samuels for me. Tell me I want to meet him in my dressing room." The stagehand nodded, his eyes on Carrie's breasts, still clad in the bikini.

Carrie waved a hand in front of his face. "Find Nick now. Ogle hot actress tomorrow." She sent the blushing stagehand on his way, then entered her dressing room and stripped. Sitting down on her cot, she fingered a cigarette. She could really use one, but she hated the smell of ass and cigarette smoke mixed together.

Several long minutes later, a knock came at the door. "If your name is Nick, come in," Carrie called. "If not, fuck off." The door opened and Nick Samuels stepped in.

Nick was short, almost as short as Carrie. But he was decent-looking, with nice grey eyes and a somewhat muscular body. Carrie tried to remember what his job was. He was some sort of assistant ass-kisser to one of the producers. Or something like that. Not that it mattered.

Carrie smiled at the man standing just inside her room, his eyes staring at her nude body. "Come in, close the door, and could you grab the bottle of lube on the dresser over there?"

Nick obeyed, his eyes never leaving Carrie's tits. She beckoned him over to her, and as soon as he was within arm's reach, she started undoing his belt. The actress quickly devoid the short man of his jeans and underwear. Nick's shaved cock sprang free, already slightly hard. Carrie ran a practiced hand over his cock, allowing it to harden in her fingers. It was short, probably five and a half inches at most, but it was really thick. Probably one of the thickest cocks she'd ever seen. It actually looked a bit funny, being so thick yet short.

Carrie gave a mental shrug. She'd taken bigger things in her ass, but she'd still need a lot of lube tonight. She bent forward and took his member into her mouth, sucking gently. She could feel it finish hardening as her tongue circled the tip.

As she sucked, Carrie remembered that Nick had a girlfriend. If Carrie remembered right, the girl was an actress like Carrie, though far less successful, and (if Carrie was remembering the right girl), far less attractive. And she was a bit of a bitch. She was as petty as any girl Carrie had met. It was a bit fun thinking that Carrie was giving this girl's boyfriend a treat tonight.

The young actress bobbed her head up and down, giving Nick a practiced, if somewhat unenthusiastic, blowjob. She was deliberately a little messier than usual, as the extra moisture on his cock would help later. Carrie looked up at Nick's face. His eyes were screwed up in pleasure, so Carrie knew he was about to cum. Sure enough, just moments later he erupted in her mouth.

Carrie dutifully swallowed it all. It surprisingly wasn't bad tasting. Nick must eat plenty of fruits and vegetables. Carrie idly wondered if Nick's girlfriend gave him blowjobs. Probably not. No doubt the bitch thought she was above giving blowjobs. Carrie let his cock fall out of her mouth, making sure that it was practically dripping with her saliva.

Standing up, Carrie turned around and bent over the bunk. "Lube me up, please," she said in her best sultry voice. Nick obeyed immediately, his fingers spreading the lube around Carrie's asshole. Carrie closed her eyes in pleasure. To be honest, she liked this bit better than most anal fuckings. The feeling of lube being worked into her tender skin was exquisite.

Carrie jumped a bit as the familiar feeling of a cock pressed against her tight asshole. She tried to relax as much as possible, but to be honest, she was nervous. His cock was really thick.

To his credit, Nick went very slow, gently pushing himself into Carrie's ass until he bottomed out. Carrie panted, feeling beads of sweat form on her forehead. He felt ten times as thick inside her. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was very uncomfortable. She clutched at the edge of the cot as Nick slowly withdrew, then pushed himself back in.

Carrie gritted her teeth as Nick started to speed up. Okay, now it was getting painful. He wasn't even going that fast, but her asshole had very rarely taken anything that wide and it was screaming in discomfort.

After several minutes, Carrie couldn't take it anymore. "Stop," she gasped, her eyes screwed up in pain. "Give me a minute." Nick obediently pulled out, his disappointment obvious as he waited for her to recover.

Carrie really didn't want to continue. And she could probably get away with just sending him away, promising him a regular fuck some other time. But she'd promised anal, and two minutes of anal didn't count. She thought hard, then an idea sprang to her.

Standing up, Carrie turned around and faced Nick. "Here," she said, and patted the cot. "Lay down and I'll ride you."

Nick grinned and obediently lay down on the cot. Carrie carefully climbed on top of him and positioned her ass just above his erect cock. This wasn't her favorite position, but hopefully if she could control the rhythm it would go more easily.

Sure enough, as Carrie carefully lowered herself onto his cock, she felt nothing but a minor bit of discomfort. The new angle really helped. She experimentally wiggled her hips, and Nick groaned in pleasured beneath her.

Carrie started very slow, raising her hips just a bit before allowing gravity to pull her back down. Soon Carrie was riding Nick's thick member at a reasonably quick pace. Almost all the discomfort was gone, and she was actually almost enjoying it. Thinking of Nick's girlfriend's face if she walked in on them helped a lot. She bet that the silly bitch didn't give her boyfriend anal. Carrie smiled with satisfaction as she rode Nick.

However, after several minutes Carrie's smile had turned to a frown. Most guys would have finished by now. Not many men lasted more than a minute inside Carrie's ass. But Nick was somehow holding on, despite the obvious moans of pleasure coming from underneath her.

Several more minutes passed, and Carrie tried speeding up. Maybe that would get him off.

Carrie was starting to get really annoyed a few minutes later. For the love of George, why hasn't he gotten off yet? she thought to herself furiously. But Nick was still hard, still really fucking thick, and really enjoying himself.

Finally, after another couple of minutes, during which Carrie was thinking of ways to irritate his girlfriend to pass the time, Nick suddenly grunted. A wave of relief swept through the actress as her ass was filled with his cum.

Carrie rolled off him immediately, groaning. Her ass hurt. She was going to be sore for at least the next day or two. She felt Nick clumsily turn and reach an arm around her to fondle her breasts. "No," she said, pulling away and getting up.

The actress winced as she walked over to the dresser. She grabbed a towel and started cleaning out his cum from her ass as best she could. Carrie looked up after she finished to see Nick still lying there, confusion on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't get you off," Nick said. "We're not done."

Carrie waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"But," he started.

Carrie gave him her best glare. "Don't worry about it. I'm not in the mood."

Nick nodded slowly, then started to dress. Carrie leaned back against her dresser, not bothering to dress herself. As soon as he left, she could phone the hotel she was staying at and have them prep the hot tub.

Nick started to head towards the door, then stopped and approached the young actress. Carrie watched him warily, but he just leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks," he said.

Carrie smiled in spite of herself. "You're welcome," she said truthfully. "You're nice enough, but you'll want to find a girl that has a bigger asshole than I do."

Nick grinned as he walked to the door. "I'll keep that in mind."

After he left, Carrie placed her phone call and was soon soaking in her hot tub with a nice glass of wine and a cigarette. She had to figure out which person gave her the best fuck, then put their name back into the hat. Thinking back on the day, the choice was easy.

Carrie closed her eyes and relaxed. She wasn't very submissive normally. Normally she used the guys as much as they used her. But Eileen had piqued something in Carrie that she rarely felt. As uncomfortable as being smothered had felt, it had also made Carrie extremely hot.

Yeah, it would be Eileen Anderson whose name was dropped back into the sombrero of name slips the next morning. Carrie smiled to herself. She rather hoped that one of the three slips tomorrow that she drew would say Mistress Eileen Anderson.

In fact, Carrie realized, she could easily make that happen, because the slip of paper had been coated slightly with her pussy juices, giving it a different texture than all the other slips of paper. That's probably why Eileen did that, Carrie thought with a wicked grin. In fact, Eileen's name would probably come out of that hat very often in the next few weeks....

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the Star Wars Erotica Forum in May as part of the Star Wars Anniversary event.


End file.
